Look After You
by Miki Usagi
Summary: My duty to you is not only just because of a command, But more of my heart's duty to look after you.
1. Repeat

Been a long time since I've really published anything as **KimmyG15**, Yeah I'm finally back from the dead for God knows how many years I've been on severe writer's block. But hey! To my old followers, you guys still love me right? :3 Sorry as well for deleting ALL my works in my old account. But to make it up, here is a revision of one of the stories that had truly reached a lot of love from y'all.

All the love, KimmyG15.

* * *

It's as if all my dreams are on repeat. I know how this goes &amp; let me tell you, all I see is nothing but pitch black. I reach my arms out to see if I could hold onto something, hoping that maybe there would be a light switch of some sort.

Instead, I see a speck of light slowly giving light to a certain area… On a certain someone. I walk slowly to the spot where the person stood to only see as I got closer was a little red haired girl whose back was turned to me.

I slowly walked closer to her until there were only a few inches apart from us both. Yet she still didn't bother to look back at me. I cautiously reached out a hand to her shoulder, but retreated as she had started to turn around slowly.

I took a few steps back as she had looked at me with those sore blue eyes as the tears continued to trickle down her face with a stoic expression.

"_Where are you?"_

My eyes shot open from the sound of an alarm. It ends there.


	2. Red

Hey! You guys are a bunch of seenzoners ; A ; Well I guess I deserve that for writing a short prologue and for being inactive for so long… and for deleting this story in the first place… Haha, My bad. I'm in a rough patch right now in college and currently on my summer vacay! Hoping not to get summer classes though. I won't sign off with KimmyG15 as my pen name but with my new one as you can see so… Anyway, please enjoy!

All the love, Miki xoxo

* * *

_**Just what the heck is with the food here? **_I kind of agree with him on that one. It appears like a mix of noodles, sloppy joe, bits of spam and other substances unknown to mankind. I now question the health inspector and the cook in the kitchen as to their standards of food to keep us on a nutritiously balanced meal.

Sneaky drops his spoon on the tray looking disgusted, "I just can't eat this junk anymore." He whispers as he pushes his tray to the side.

Mouse however who seems to enjoy the "food" stops chewing and looks over to me and Sneaky., "So… No one is going to eat that?"

Sneaky exchanged looks with me as our little French comrade over here seems to love the food.

Sneaky brought out a cigarette and lights it up, "Not going to eat it, that's for sure." He then lets out a small cloud out of his mouth.

"It's all yours, Boom." I say as I get up from my chair.

He happily takes the food from my plate and so in Sneaky's, "Meh, more for me then."

_**Let's bail, I can't stand watching him eat the… Goddamn whatever that is! **_I'm with you on that one. Lately, the other guy hasn't come out yet but I feel as if he's just waiting the right time to take over. That's why I'm not keeping my guard down and continue to take the pills I was prescribed to take for this disorder.

Sneaky walks over to me as he discards the worn out cigarette, "Want a stick?" he offers.

"Yeah… No thanks but, I don't smoke." I wave him off &amp; he proceeded to take out another stick from his pocket and walks back to lean on the wall, letting out a puff of smoke in delight.

I signaled both of them that I'll head on first, both nodded in reply as I now walk back to my room.

_**Say, what's with this chick lately?**_

_What chick?_

_**You know, this girl you keep dreaming of? She looks rather nice to be my dummy for target practice.**_

_Look, I have no idea, okay? Besides, it's just a dream. Not like I really know her, she's just a figment of my imagination._

_**Maybe not. **_

_What do you mean? _

_**Nothing. Just what if. **_

Before I could speak a messenger was waving at me from a distance, "Private Flippy! Sir!"

Quite a young lad too. It's hard to find new recruits nowadays, which leads us to no choice of cutting down the age requirement to join the military, we even get boys in orphanages to be trained as early as possible.

"Nice to see... Whew… You… Again, S-sir!" He stutters as he grasps for air in between.

I ruffle his hair as I kneel to level with his height. "Nice to see you again, Toothy. What do you have for me today?" I say as I scan him for injuries. Being a messenger isn't that easy, you travel alone armed with only a pistol, sending messages back and forth from different bases for reports and what not. I should know, I was in that kind of job before I got to where I' am now.

"A note for you, Sir! From General Wickham." He says as he hands over the envelope. "I wish to be like you someday when I get older." He says as he puts his fists on his sides

I smile a little from this kid's dream. I can't tell him the painful reality to this job honestly. But I hope he lands on a safer position, one where he can't be placed on the front lines. Because it's either you kill or be killed. I was lucky I made it through… I think?

"Just be safe, alright? Trust me, you do not want my job. Boys like you should be in school, studying." I say as I let him sit on my leg.

"Why? But I want to be a hero just like you. Plus school is boring and I hate math." He pouts.

_**Don't we all? **_

_I was quite good in academics when I still had the chance to learn. _

_**Kids like you would be considered nerds then. What a major nerd you must've been. **_

_Yeah… And it's kids like you who would be the bully taking my lunch and money._

"Hey, mister. You keep spacing out again." Toothy says as he pokes my cheek

I stand up slowly and settled him back on his foot. "Are you talking to the meanie again?"

_**Meanie? Who the fu-**_

"Yeah, the meanie was being a bully." I let out a small chuckle as I pinch Toothy's cheek.

_**I regret letting the youngster live.**_

_Just proves you have a heart. _

_**Bullshit.**_

I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to Toothy. "Well, I better go, alright? See you around, kiddo."

Toothy grinned as he began to sprint across the hall with a childish laugh.

_**One day I tell you, I' am not having kids. Annoying little brats. **_

_Oh let him be, he's a kid. Plus, that's how kids should be, free spirited Jolly! And they should be studying or playing somewhere instead of being involved in dangerous jobs like this. _

_**Go write an article about it then. Besides, you got in here when you were his age. **_

_Exactly. I was pulled away from wherever I came from. Sadly I don't have many memories to begin with from when I was little. All I remember is, I was abandoned. Whatever came next was blurry to me now. _

I stop walking as I've reached to the door of the General's office. I let out a sigh as I knocked twice.

"Proceed."

I open the door to reveal General Wickham concentrating his eye on me, ready to throw the dart… At me? I slowly rotate my head behind me to see that the dart board is fixed on the door right behind me. _Shit._

"Good afternoon, Sir." I greet as I stay put.

With one eye open he eases the dart back and forth slowly, "Same to you. Now, tell me boy, do you remember General Alexander?"

He throws it and lands right next to my ear. _Too close. Fucking hell. _"Yes, Sir… Why? Didn't he retire 3 years ago?" I ask calmly, trying not to lose my cool.

He pulls out another dart from his free hand with one more remaining and positions himself back to aiming. "True and he had just passed away two days ago."

Still aiming at me, he re-positions himself. "He left something for you. I hope you don't mind me looking though. He requests that you look after his daughter and that you're guaranteed a salary yearly for it." He now stands up erect, looking at me cautiously. "I now wonder out of all the special forces or upper ranks that are obviously fit for the job. Why you? And why only one will look after her?"

A direct hit to the side of my neck the dart goes. "M-me? I… Absolutely don't know, Sir." I answer shakily. Just what the hell is this.

"According to your past records, he had taken you in his care when he had found you walking around the streets at the age of 6. And raised you til you were 9, that was when he had sent you here." He explained. "I know you were like a son to him and he was the closest father image to you. I'm sorry for the loss…" He says, sitting on his chair playing on the last dart.

I'm truly grateful to that man. Raised &amp; loved me like his own. He retired due to his medical condition, he got weaker and went bed ridden. That was the last thing I've ever heard about him. I never even got the chance to see him again. Let alone say goodbye…

After massaging his forehead with his hand he lets out a heavy sigh, "His burial will be 5 days from today. You start your duty from then on."

"Understood, Sir…" I mutter.

"Alright, dismissed." He says as he goes through some papers and I turn to the door, grabbing the knob.

_Thud. _I stop on my tracks to see the crimson dart just exactly near my crotch. _God almighty… spare me._

"And one more thing, if you ever harm her or if anything is out of the ordinary, you will be pulled out from your duty and will be dismissed from the core. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir.-" I turn around to face him, "But how will I identify her? I never even knew he had a-"

"Red. Just red."


End file.
